ROCK VALENTINE
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Bella esqueceu o Dia dos Namorados, caberá ao seu marido o rockstar Edward Cullen lembra-la. ::: Outtake de Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas


*****ROCK VALENTINE*****

.

**Título:** Rock Valentine

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero:**Romance / General

**Classificação:**T (maiores de 16 anos) – uso de drogas e álcool; sexo e nudez.

**Banner:** i41**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/2w7icy1**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse:**Bella esqueceu o Dia dos Namorados, caberá ao seu marido o rockstar Edward Cullen lembra-la. [Outtake de Merry Rock 'n' Roll Christmas]

.

_**Playlist**_

_**Your Arms Fell Like Home** – 3 Doors Down  
><strong>Princes Familiar<strong> – Alanis Morissette  
><strong>Baby, I'm Yours <strong>– Arctic Monkeys  
><strong>Sex On Fire<strong> – Kings of Leon  
><strong>Blood Sugar Sex Magik <strong>– Red Hot Chili Peppers  
><strong>Desire<strong> – Joan Jett  
><strong>My Valentine<strong> – Paul McCartney  
><strong>Paradise<strong> – Coldplay  
><strong>Made For You<strong> – One Republic  
><strong>Brown Eyed Girl<strong> – Sex Pistols  
><strong>Sweet Child O' Mine<strong> – Guns N' Roses  
><strong>Look For Love<strong> – Green Day  
><strong>Love Of The Loved<strong> – The Beatles  
><strong>Real Love<strong> – Smashing Pumpkins  
><strong>Baby I Love You<strong> - Ramones_

_._

**ROCK VALENTINE**

.

_Encino, Los Angeles, Califórnia  
>13 de fevereiro de 2012<em>

.

Barulhos desconexos. Ruídos incômodos. Sons harmoniosos. Era uma sinfonia completamente atordoante que preenchia a casa da produtora musical Bella Cullen e seu marido, o vocalista da _Midnight Sun_, Edward Cullen. Gente entrando e saindo, falando alto, instrumentos diversos sendo tocados disformemente, e vire e mexe um bebê chorando.

Bella estava enlouquecendo.

Compreende-se que a morena adorava toda a agitação que a envolvia, mas mais de 18 meses sem trabalhar ativamente na produção de um álbum, e ainda a presença do pequenino menino que não queria sair do colo de sua mãe que se desdobrava em 10 para conseguir fazer tudo que era preciso era enlouquecedor para qualquer ser humano.

Após os feriados de fim de ano a _Midnight Sun_ sentou-se junto dela e Aro Volturi – o outro produtor com quem a banda tinha um contrato para a produção de um novo disco para decidir os detalhes do próximo álbum.

Aro era um amigo de longa data do pai de Isabella, o gênio da guitarra Charlie Swan, inclusive, Aro era padrinho da Bella, e para ambos trabalharem lado a lado estava sendo um imenso prazer. Era como se professor e aluna estivessem trabalhando finalmente juntos depois de anos de formatura.

Naquela primeira reunião, que acontecera na primeira segunda-feira do ano, Aro ficou animado com a perspectiva de produzir ao lado de sua afilhada o disco para o fenômeno musical da última década, que por ironia Isabella havia lançado ao mundo, por assim dizer.

Aro ouviu atentamente os planos da banda para o novo álbum, bem como achou as novas composições perfeitas, para mostrar o quanto a banda havia crescido nos últimos anos. Empolgado e cheio de ideias Aro propôs a banda que eles deveriam fazer um álbum de estúdio, só com inéditas; e um acústico ao vivo com os maiores sucessos da banda.

A ideia foi comprada com fervor pelos membros da banda, bem como empresários e gravadora – que sabiam perfeitamente que a _Midnight Sun_ era a sua galinha dos ovos de ouro. E foi com essa aura positiva que começaram os preparativos.

Bella e Aro como produtores tinham que encontrar o estúdio que seria perfeito para portar a banda e todos os convidados que iriam participar do disco; bem como selecionar técnicos de som, mixagem, instrumentos, para que a equipe estivesse afinadíssima quando a banda entrasse em estúdio para finalmente gravar.

Como era a produção de 2 álbuns que estavam fazendo, um deles ao vivo – o que demandava uma equipe de técnicos e _holdies_ imensamente maior do que em um álbum de estúdio. A gravadora – _Twilight_ – tinha a responsabilidade de contratar a equipe que cuidaria dos detalhes do show, contudo Bella assim como seu padrinho, ambos perfeccionistas, queriam que tudo saísse de maneira estupenda, para que fossem mínimos os ajustes que deveriam ser feitos posteriormente.

E era exatamente essa loucura de detalhes mínimos que Bella deveria cuidar, assomado com o fato de que ela quis por si mesma cuidar de todos os detalhes do primeiro aniversário de Henry que teria como temática a animação "Como Treinar o Seu Dragão" que há muito já havia se tornado a preferida do garotinho, ou de Edward, que vibrava mais do que o filho quando via e revia as aventuras de Soluço e o seu Dragão o Fúria da Noite, do qual foi batizado de Banguela.

Bella estava ao telefone, conversando com a proprietária do buffet que havia contratado decidindo quais seriam os sabores de cupcakes, doces e salgados que encomendaria para a festa que ocorreria no final de semana, no dia 18, quando Henry começou a chorar querendo ficar no colo da mãe, exigindo a sua total atenção. A morena estava estressada com todo o trabalho que estava tendo, e com um pedido de desculpas a senhora dona do buffet disse que retornaria em alguns minutos, antes de encerrar a chamada.

Quando Bella pegou o filho em seus braços, o garotinho imediatamente parou de chorar.

Isabella suspirou pesadamente.

- Assim não dá amiguinho. A mamãe tem que trabalhar. – lamentou para o garoto que gritou e agitou seus bracinhos animados gritando _"rock"_, que fora a única palavra que ele havia dito desde o Natal, o pediatra disse que rock para Henry poderia ser como o gugu-dá-dá para outras crianças. Edward e Isabella não aceitaram a explicação do médico, continuando a acreditar que 'rock' foi à primeira palavra de seu filho, e sem mais espaço para qualquer tipo de discussão.

Bella sorriu para o menino.

Ela já se reconhecia como uma mãe coruja, mas era impossível não ser com esse bebê lindo que ela amava com toda a sua vida, ainda mais quando esse garotinho era fruto do seu amor por Edward. Amor que perdura por mais de uma década.

- Já que você não quer ficar com a Jess, e a mamãe tem que trabalhar, vamos atrás do seu pai para que ele fique com você enquanto eu resolvo tudo, ok?! – declamou a mulher.

Henry por algum motivo aleatório não estava mais aceitando ficar em companhia da babá. Edward e Isabella consideraram que talvez Jessica havia maltratado o bebê, mas ao analisarem as fitas de vigilância constataram que o menino somente estava apegado demais aos pais.

Recolhendo o boneco de pelúcia Mickey Rockstar, iniciou a sua caminhanda por sua enorme casa, até a sala de música do marido que estava ensaiando com o restante da banda. A cada passo que dava se aproximando do local onde a _Midnight Sun _ensaiava o som harmonioso da música _Queen of the Night_. Henry parecia saber que estava se aproximando do pai e seus amigos, pois começou a gritar animado com a perspectiva de vê-lo.

- Agrrr! – imitou Bella o menino de maneira mais branda, fazendo o filho sorrir e gritar mais alto. – Você dará um excelente rockstar, melhor que o vovô Charlie e o papai. – murmurou conspiratória e toda coruja para o menino que tornou a gritar e agitar seus bracinhos.

Sorrindo para o bebê e o enchendo de beijos na bochecha a produtora terminou o caminho até a sala de música do marido, batendo alto na porta antes de entrar na mesma, onde imediatamente o som parou e todos voltaram à atenção para onde Bella e Henry estavam parados.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?! – pediu com urgência Edward, soltando a correia que estava presa a sua guitarra a entregando a Jasper e indo a largos passos ao encontro da esposa e filho.

- Wow, relaxa Edward! – exclamou Bella, dando um breve selinho nos lábios do marido e lhe entregando Henry. – Eu preciso resolver um milhão de coisas e ele não para de chorar porque quer ficar no colo, o trouxe aqui para que você fique com ele um pouco enquanto resolvo as coisas. – explicou com um sorriso.

- Agora?! – replicou Edward com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Estamos ensaiando Bella! – protestou lançando um olhar para toda a banda.

- Qual é Edward?! – protestou Emmett levantando de seu lugar à frente da bateria e caminhando em direção ao seu amigo de infância e seu afilhado pegando o garoto em seu colo. – Deixa Henry um pouco aqui com nós, estamos só testando algumas coisas novas mesmo, nada muito importante. – ponderou o baterista voltando para a sua bateria com o garoto em seus braços.

Edward rolou seus olhos, para em seguida trincar seus dentes ao ver seu filho batendo descoordenadamente as mãozinhas na bateria.

- Só por alguns minutos, ok?! – murmurou Bella contra os lábios do marido que a beijou suavemente, a morena sorriu empurrando boneco do Mickey para o marido. – Te amo. – murmurou antes de afastar-se de Edward, entretanto ele rapidamente passou os braços pela cintura da mulher a puxando para um beijo sôfrego.

- Arrumem um quarto! – exclamou Emmett arrancando risadas dos demais integrantes da banda e do casal que partilhava um momento íntimo.

- Cala a boca Emm! – protestou Edward depositando um suave beijo nos lábios de Bella e depois a soltando. As bochechas da produtora estavam rubras, não porque ela sentia vergonha dos outros membros da banda por verem ela e o músico em um momento íntimo, mas mais por uma reação natural do seu corpo que sempre tendia a ficar envergonhado quando a atenção estava 100% sobre ela.

Lentamente Isabella fez o seu caminho para a porta, mas parando na soleira desta e voltando o seu olhar para a banda.

- Jazz? – chamou em direção ao guitarrista. – Esse solo ficaria mais do que perfeito em _Queen of the Night_. – sugeriu a produtora, finalmente saindo da sala.

Edward suspirou jogando o boneco do Mickey sobre o sofá.

- Concordo com ela. – anuiu Edward para o companheiro de banda.

- Eu te disse. – vangloriou-se Jasper, dedilhando sua guitarra.

- Hey Edward?! – chamou James, atraindo a atenção do vocalista. – O que você vai fazer amanhã?! Bella parece ter esquecido que dia é amanhã, espero que você esteja preparando uma boa surpresa. – advertiu o baixista.

- Que dia é amanhã?! – perguntou Edward confuso para ninguém em especial.

- Hum... _namorados_? – respondeu Jasper soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Você esqueceu! – exclamou Emmett com o afilhado em seu colo que batia as mãozinhas na bateria rindo do barulho desarmônico que fazia.

- Não! Não esqueci! – defendeu-se o músico, arrancando uma onda de risadas de todos seus companheiros de banda. – Tá bom, eu esqueci. Mas porra! Nós temos um bebê! Não é como se tudo fosse fácil. – pontuou.

- Qual é Edward?! Pra cima da gente?! – divertiu-se Jasper. – Vocês ainda seguem a mesma tradição há 10 anos! Vocês conseguem encontrar a porra de um banheiro para transar antes de um show, e todos nós sabemos que o Henry nunca atrapalhou vocês. – explanou trazendo a memória de todos a rápida aventura que o casal havia partilhado no banheiro do Roxy em dezembro.

Edward sorriu torto, perdendo-se na lembrança daquela noite.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? – pediu James.

- Hum... não sei... ir a um restaurante e depois um noite em um hotel em _West Hollywood_? – sugeriu Edward dando de ombros confuso.

- Cara! É melhor você pensar em algo fantástico, porque uma mulher como a Bella você não acharia outra vez, nem se nascesse de novo. – provocou Emmett batucando junto com Henry em um tambor.

- Você realmente acha que eu não sei?! – replicou Edward. – Eu não sei como definir o quanto eu fui sortudo para que ela retribuísse as minhas investidas durante o 'primeiro', e depois aceitar casar comigo. Sério. – falou relembrando-se de quando finalmente Bella cedeu as suas cantadas no fim da gravação do primeiro álbum da banda, e compreendeu que o seu continuo mau humor durante os trabalhos era o porquê ele a desejava, e não porque a achava incompetente.

- Bom que você reconhece que agiu como um idiota durante 5 meses. – divertiu-se Jasper. – Juro Edward, naquela época eu achava que você iria matar Bella com um olhar, você parecia odiá-la. – relembrou.

- Impossível odiar a Bella, mas eu a desejava tanto, e sabia o quanto era errado que porra, a única coisa que poderia fazer era agir como um babaca! – divertiu-se o músico, caminhando por sua sala até um pequeno frigobar e pegando uma cerveja, bebendo um longo gole depois de abri-la.

Jasper dedilhou o refrão de _Sexy Lady_, fazendo com que Edward cantarolasse a letra para si mesmo com um sorriso.

- Faça algo que compense toda a inspiração que ela traz para você. – advertiu James. Edward somente confirmou com a cabeça.

Com Henry brincando na bateria junto com Emmett, e decidindo com Jasper e James qual seria a melhor forma para a melodia de algumas canções, a mente de Edward vagou na conversa que tivera com seus amigos. Bella realmente desde que começou a trabalhar no novo álbum da _Midnight Sun_ esteve estressada, ainda mais com o filho sempre exigindo a sua presença e recusando-se a ficar com a babá, a morena estava se desdobrando.

Assomando-se ainda ao fato de que ela quis por si própria cuidar de todos os detalhes do aniversário de Henry, e não demandar a sua assistente – Leah – que tomasse conta disso. A sua mania de fazer tudo por si mesma, era uma constante divergência na vida conjugal do casal, mas Edward aprendeu com o tempo que era assim que Bella funcionava, por mais que não podia deixar de constatar que a esposa exagerava demais na sua mania de perfeccionismo.

Edward sabia que tinha que pensar em algo que demonstrasse a esposa o quanto ela é importante para ele, mesmo depois uma década de relacionamento. Como ela ainda continua sendo a sua fonte de inspiração, mas também proporcionar, nem que seja por algumas poucas horas, um relaxamento para ela.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer em tão pouco tempo, sendo original, e, principalmente inserindo a personalidade de ambos em uma surpresa?!

Bella adorava receber flores, mas constantemente Edward mandava para ela. Os dois eram sempre tão criativos na hora do sexo que nada poderia ser considerado novo. O músico estava em um dilema gigantesco, mas focando a sua mente em o que ele poderia fazer para Bella no Dia dos Namorados, o músico continuou a praticar com seus amigos de banda em modo automático.

Na calmaria do seu escritório Isabella conseguiu resolver, finalmente, todos os detalhes para o aniversário de Henry, tomar umas decisões importantes junto com Aro sobre estúdio e equipe de gravação, bem como em uma conversa com os empresários de outras bandas fazendo o convite para participar dos álbuns da _Midnight Sun_.

Stefan Hale, pai de Rosalie e proprietário da gravadora _Twilight_, foi uma das ligações mais inesperadas que Bella recebeu no final da tarde de segunda-feira, ele havia dito que queria que a produtora desse preferência para convidar outros artistas da gravadora, como por exemplo a cantora pop-dance/R&B Tanya, e o cantor de R&B Jacob Black, ao ouvir essas sugestões Isabella não conseguiu conter a sua ira e em um momento que poderia ser descrito como infantil e inapropriado a morena desligou o telefone com raiva.

Falar de Tanya e Jacob tanto para Bella quanto para Edward era um assunto delicado. Logo no começo do relacionamento de ambos, onde Edward se surpreendia e se deslumbrava com o sucesso do primeiro álbum de sua banda, Isabella passou a produzir o disco de Jacob Black, e assim como Edward ficara encantado pela morena, Jacob também ficara, e não economizou galanteios para cima dela, que depois de um escândalo envolvendo Edward e uma cantora britânica em um pub em Londres acabou cedendo.

O envolvimento de Bella e Jacob, quase foi o fim para qualquer coisa que ela e Edward poderiam ter em um futuro, mas depois de uma boa conversa e uma reconciliação na cama – não necessariamente nesta ordem, o casal de aficionados por _rock and roll_ se acertaram, e viveram o seu amor, cheio de desejo e luxúria. Isto até a crise que tiveram que quase ocasionou o divórcio de ambos no final de 2009, início de 2010.

Tanya estourou para o mundo com o single de seu segundo álbum, _Sun Umbrella_ no final de 2007 e desde então a cantora fez sucesso, principalmente por parcerias musicais com diversos nomes importantes do cenário musical; seu produtor o rapper El-Zar foi o principal responsável por sua subida ao sucesso. E foi assim, confiante com o seu sucesso que no _Europe Music Awards_ – EMA da MTV de 2009 realizado em Berlim que Edward bêbado e puto da vida porque Bella estava considerando produzir um novo álbum para Jacob Black que ele acabou passando aquela noite com Tanya.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, o dia seguinte à premiação, o escândalo musical em evidência na mídia foi à traição de Edward. Jornais sensacionalistas, tabloides e a internet deitaram e rolaram em cima dessa informação, criando um verdadeiro furacão em cima disso.

Bella ficou arrasada com toda atenção que estavam dando para o seu relacionamento já em crise com o marido, e em um momento um pouco desesperador no final do dia ela foi à mídia dizer que ela e Edward estavam separados e o divórcio era questão de dias para ser assinado.

O guitarrista e vocalista da _Midnight Sun_ que estava em turnê pela Europa ao saber da declaração da esposa; pediu para que cancelassem toda a agenda de shows do fim de semana e da próxima semana e seguiu no primeiro voo de Berlim para Los Angeles.

Não foi um dos melhores dias no relacionamento de Edward e Bella quando se puseram para conversar diante do furacão que havia sido a traição, ainda mais que quando Edward chegou ao apartamento que Bella ainda mantinha no centro de Los Angeles encontrou Jacob Black nu na cama da esposa, e esta desfilando com a camiseta do cantor por todo o apartamento.

Isabella agiu no melhor estilo dente por dente para afetar Edward, como ele havia a afetado com a sua traição pública, combatendo traição com traição.

Naquela situação ambos gritaram, acusaram o outro de tantas coisas nada agradáveis, e o divórcio estava óbvio entre eles. Até que em uma audiência com o juiz algumas semanas mais tardes em uma tentativa inicial de conciliação judicial, ambos decidiram dar uma nova chance ao relacionamento.

Óbvio que a traição de Isabella também vazou na mídia, e, depois de se acertarem o casal fez um pronunciamento através de uma entrevista no _talk show_ de Sue Clearwater que eles haviam conversado e que seria errado acabar com um relacionamento como os deles. A mídia mais uma vez caiu em cima dizendo que era um golpe de marketing que os dois só queriam chamar a atenção.

Foi um momento turbulento na vida do casal para se reajustar depois da série de escândalos que compartilharam, mas com muita conversa, e uma maturidade impressionante o relacionamento deles começou a funcionar de maneira muito dinâmica e saudável, até que foram surpreendidos com a gravidez de Henry, que veio para solidificar o que tinham e provar que mereciam ficar juntos.

Lutar pelo amor que tinham.

Não tardou para que a mídia noticiasse que Tanya e Jacob Black estavam juntos, tornando-se o casal mais _cool_ da música R&B, para logo tomarem o lugar de Carmen – ex-integrante do grupo de R&B _Destiny's_ – e El-Zar; mas diferente do casal de ouro do R&B/rap mundial, Tanya e Jacob terminaram alguns meses depois com a notícia que o cantor foi acusado e declarado culpado no caso de violência doméstica contra a cantora.

Novamente os dois entraram na mídia envolvidos com algo não muito favorável a sua imagem, porém, felizmente o nome de Bella e Edward nunca vieram a tona em todo esse escândalo, mas desde a história da traição o casal se comprometeu a nunca aproximar-se de nenhum dos dois, então a determinação de Marcus para que a _Midnight Sun_ fizesse duetos com os dois era absurda e impossível.

Marchando a passos pesados Isabella seguiu decidida para a sala de música do marido que ainda estava ensaiando com sua banda. Desta vez a morena nem pensou em bater na porta entrando de supetão na sala atraindo a atenção de todos a ela.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Bella esquadrinhou a sala a procura do filho que estava em seu chiqueirinho completamente adormecido com o protetor auricular em seus pequeninos ouvidos para não ser incomodado com o som alto dos instrumentos.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – questionou Edward com urgência, soltando a correia de sua guitarra com agilidade e caminhando com rapidez para o lugar em que a mulher estava com um olhar assassino e raivosa.

- Stefan. – respondeu entre os dentes.

- O que aquele urubu velho disse? – perguntou Emmett com um sorriso enviesado, nem se incomodando ao falar mal do pai de sua noiva.

Isabella respirou fundo pelo seu nariz.

- Ele sugeriu que vocês fizessem duetos com – ela riu ironicamente. -, Jacob Black e Tanya. – completou encarando o marido com um olhar que dizia "e aí, vai querer remexer nessa merda?".

- _O quê?_ – exclamou Edward revoltado. – Esse velho está maluco?! Prefiro fazer um disco sem a participação de ninguém do que ter que dividir um estúdio com esses dois! – proclamou enterrando seus dedos em seus cabelos e os puxando com força.

- O que você disse a ele, Bella? – perguntou Jasper lentamente.

- Não disse nada, oras! – defendeu-se a produtora. – Sei lá Jazz, agi por impulso, desliguei a chamada. – explicou dando de ombros, no mesmo instante que seu celular que estava em suas mãos começou a tocar. – É ele. – disse encarando a tela do aparelho.

- Deixa que eu converso Bella. – pediu James levantando-se de seu lugar e indo até onde a produtora estava para pegar seu aparelho.

James como um bom articulador, conversou com Stefan Hale proprietário da _Twilight Records_ e explicou que nenhum dos dois artistas, no caso, se identificavam com o perfil da banda e que tê-los no álbum da _Midnight Sun___poderia causar um certo desconforto entre os fãs e admiradores, levando-os a crer que a banda seria muito comercial, capaz de se vender a qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção.

Stefan como um bom empresário entendeu rapidamente o que o baixista estava dizendo, e tão rápido para evitar um conflito com todos os integrantes e fã, pediu desculpas por sugerir dois cantores de R&B, e que aguardaria qualquer decisão da própria banda para que selecionasse os convidados que mais se adequariam ao seu perfil; obviamente que ele disse de maneira não tão sutil como James se fez entender que ele preferia que a banda desse preferência para alguém de sua gravadora.

Não era uma situação muito difícil, já que os próprios membros da _Midnight Sun_ e os produtores já haviam selecionado uma lista com músicos que combinaria o estilo musical, e que seriam da gravadora para evitar problemas futuros.

Com esse pequeno impasse resolvido, Bella pegou o filho do lugar onde dormia, tirando os protetores de seus ouvidos e dando um breve adeus aos membros da _Midnight Sun_ seguiu para o quarto de Henry, onde deixou o bebê adormecido em seu berço e dando uma breve instrução à babá para ficar de olho caso o menino acordasse, a morena seguiu para o seu quarto para tomar um banho relaxante.

Isabella estava trabalhando tanto, fazendo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que nem mesmo ela se deu conta de o quanto estava cansada, e após seu banho, o que seria deitar descansar brevemente antes do jantar, lendo algumas críticas de outros produtores a discos lançados recentemente, acabou tornando-se um profundo sono, que nem mesmo o choro do filho um tempo depois, ou a movimentação de Edward pelo quarto antes de dormir a despertou.

.

.

_Encino, Los Angeles, Califórnia  
>14 de fevereiro de 2012<em>

.

Edward depois que os membros da banda se foram para as suas respectivas casas por volta das dez da noite, permaneceu um longo tempo sozinho em sua sala de música pensando no que poderia fazer para surpreender Bella no Dia dos Namorados que não havia feito antes. Foi difícil ele pensar em algo autêntico e romântico, e quando percebeu que as suas ideias estavam sendo mais ridículas do que outra coisa, ele decidiu procurar outras na internet.

Foi um longo tempo até que ele encontrasse algo que chamasse a sua atenção, e decidido a fazer algo não muito grandioso, mas também não muito simples, ele fez as ligações necessárias, reservando o que ele iria usar em sua surpresa, antes de finalmente se dar por satisfeito e ir juntar-se a sua linda esposa na cama – onde ela estava em um sono profundo.

O guitarrista não dormiu bem aquela noite. Sua insônia tinha mais haver com ele repassando todo o seu plano, vendo se não havia se esquecido de nada, do que temor de que Bella não gostaria da surpresa. Edward sempre foi romântico a sua maneira para com Bella, entretanto a sua "surpresa" tendia muito para o romantismo exagerado do que ele normalmente estava acostumado, ele temia que poderia fazer alguma merda. Tanto que por toda a noite ficou repassando o seu plano, e até mesmo pegou-se imaginando como a esposa reagiria à surpresa e como as coisas poderiam superar as suas expectativas.

Oh sim, Edward adorava criar coisas novas para poder desfrutar do sexo com Bella, e ele sabia que a produtora adorava quando eles faziam coisas diferentes, e talvez o fato dele ser tão romântico pudesse ter um efeito mais favorável do que se imaginava.

Às nove da manhã, cansado de ficar na cama rolando se pegando pensando em sua surpresa, Edward decidiu por fim se levantar e começar os preparativos. Tomou um banho rápido, pegou uma troca de roupa e depois depositando um suave beijo na fronte de Isabella e deixando um pequeno bilhete ao seu lado da cama deixou o seu quarto, fazendo uma breve pausa no quarto do filho que ria com os seus bichinhos de pelúcia do filme 'Como Treinar o Seu Dragão' sobre os olhares atentos da babá.

Henry queria a presença do pai em seu quarto para brincar junto dele com seus bonecos, mas Edward todo carinhoso com o filho – o que era um extremo contraste com a sua postura _rock and roll_ – explicou ao garotinho que ele tinha que sair para preparar uma surpresa para a mamãe. Henry parecia entender o que seu pai disse e dando os seus gritinhos animados despediu-se de Edward falando 'rock, rock, rock'.

Henry Cullen apenas com 4 letras, 2 silabas e uma simples palavra conseguia deixar seus pais extremamente orgulhosos.

Conduzindo o seu Aston Martin V12 Vantage, Edward voou pelas rodovias do condado de Los Angeles rumo a Newport Beach onde ficava a casa de seus pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, lugar onde iria preparar a surpresa para a sua esposa.

Bella acordou sozinha em sua cama por volta do meio dia, até mesmo ela se surpreendeu com o horário, sem contar que ainda estava usando a mesma roupa que havia colocado quando se pôs a ler algumas críticas antes do jantar – isto por volta das 8 da noite. Isabella não imaginava que estava tão cansada.

Fora só depois de seu banho que a produtora encontrou o bilhete que Edward havia lhe deixado, informando que havia saído para resolver algumas coisas e que no final da tarde retornaria. Entristecida porque só veria o amor da sua vida mais tarde, Isabella foi à procura de seu outro amor, Henry, que estava na sala de TV assistindo sem piscar os seus pequenos olhos verdes mais uma vez as aventuras dos vikings e seus dragões da animação da Dreamworks.

Ela ficou um tempo brincando com o filho que ao ver a mãe já se esqueceu do filme que passava na tela de LCD. Henry como todo bebê depois de um tempo começou a ficar irritadiço, Bella agilmente pediu para que a babá preparasse a mamadeira do filho, e alvoroçado o garotinho mamou tudo, caindo sonolento nos braços da mãe, que o amparou para dormir.

Isabella estava a caminho de seu escritório para começar o seu dia de trabalho, depois de deixar Henry adormecido em seu berço, quando seu celular tocou. Um sorriso brilhante e apaixonado estampou o seu rosto ao ver o nome de Edward na tela.

- Oi bonitão. – atendeu a produtora a chamada.

- _Olá Sexy Lady_. – replicou Edward com um sorriso de bobo apaixonado, que era extremamente inapropriado para a sua postura _rock and roll_.

- Onde você está?! Por que não acordei com seus beijos esta manhã? – lamentou a morena com a voz manhosa fazendo um ligeiro biquinho.

Edward eu riu com o tom de Bella.

- _Tive um imprevisto._ – respondeu concisamente. – _Uma coisa sobre o disco._ – completou, sabendo que Bella provavelmente lhe perguntaria sobre o que seria o imprevisto.

- O que seria? – perguntou Bella, deixando o seu tom manhoso e tornando-se mais profissional.

- _Um detalhezinho_. – disse soando que fosse algo sem importância de início. – _Mas de qualquer maneira, eu precisava que você viesse até aqui para o resolvêssemos._ – explicou com um sorriso na voz.

- Certo. – respondeu incerta a produtora. – Mas no que consiste esse _'detalhezinho'_?! – pediu.

- _Nada muito importante, mas eu precisava de você aqui, porque eu preciso da opinião de uma profissional, você no caso._ – explicitou misteriosamente.

- Você não pode me adiantar?! – replicou a morena soando um pouco irritadiça. – Às vezes eu possa resolver o que quer que seja, sem ter que ir onde você está. A propósito onde você está? – inquiriu curiosa pela primeira vez para saber onde o marido estava.

- _Newport Beach_. – replicou contendo o sorriso que estava querendo aparecer em seu rosto.

Isabella bufou uma risada sarcástica.

- E você quer que eu vá até _Newport Beach?!_ – inquiriu incrédula. – Edward é mais de uma hora daqui, sem contar que terei que atravessar Los Angeles na hora do rush! – exclamou indignada.

- _Bella, eu _preciso_ de você aqui!_ – implorou o músico.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- E o Henry, Edward?! Se ele não nós encontrar em casa quando ele acordar, ele irá ficar insuportável! – tentou justificar.

- _Amor, Henry tem que se acostumar a ficar com a Jessica. Não dá para ficarmos com ele 24 horas por dia, 7 dias na semana o resto da nossa vida._ – ponderou Edward. – _Essa é a nossa vida Bella, agitação, e Henry terá que se acostumar com ela. Por favor, Bella, eu preciso de você aqui o mais rápido possível._ – implorou com uma voz determinada.

- Ok, ok, em umas 2 ou 3 horas, dependendo do transito, eu estarei aí. – concordou por fim a filha de Charlie Swan e Renée Dwyer. – Você está na casa dos seus pais? – pediu só para ter certeza de que ele estava na casa onde passou boa parte de sua infância, e que normalmente ia para resolver pendencias criativas quando estava elaborando um novo disco, ainda mais quando Carlisle e Esme estavam em meio a uma turnê na Europa como convidados da Filarmônica de Viena.

- _Sim, estou aqui._ – concordou Edward contendo o sorriso de vitória que estava crescendo em seu rosto. – _Você ainda se recorda do código, certo?_

- Seu ano de nascimento, eu sei Edward. Em breve estarei aí. – pontuou Bella já caminhando a largas passadas para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa.

Com uma calça jeans preta, uma bota de fivelas estilo motociclista uma camiseta preta com algumas inscrições coloridas e uma jaqueta de couro, Bella pegou a chave do seu Porsche Cayenne e seguiu pelas rodovias em direção ao sul do condado de Orange, passando por praticamente todo condado de Los Angeles.

Isabella dificilmente ouvia alguma estação de rádio enquanto dirigia, e desta vez não foi diferente ela conduzia seu SUV ao som de uma demo de uma banda de punk rock, que estava praticamente implorando para que ela produzisse um disco para eles. Ela estava tentada em aceitar, já que o som do grupo apesar de trazer toques modernos, lembrava muito a ela as grandes bandas de punk rock da década de 70 como Ramones, The Clash, Sex Pistols, e até mesmo uma pitada do new wave do The Cure, The Smiths.

Aquele tipo de som era o tipo que Bella adorava, e mesmo que ela estivesse atribulada com a produção do álbum da _Midnight Sun_, ela faria uma ligação para a banda e diria que aceitaria sim o desafio de produzir um disco para eles, mas que só poderia fazê-lo no próximo ano. Poderia ser muito tempo, mas ela conhecia este tipo de músico e se eles a queriam; e ela queria trabalhar com eles, todos conseguiriam fazer as coisas se ajeitarem para a produção do primeiro disco da _Reneesmé_ – nome extremamente diferente e até mesmo apropriado para uma banda de punk rock com pitadas de new wave – saísse até o verão de 2013.

Ao chegar onde ficava a propriedade dos Cullen, Isabella digitou a senha no portão – 1975 – para enfim ver a enorme casa de arquitetura pós-modernista branca com diversas paredes de vidro ao fundo. Desde que começou a namorar Edward, Bella frequentou aquela casa, apesar de que a versão de 26 anos do marido não vivia mais ali há uns bons anos, mas fora ali que Edward cresceu aprendeu com seus pais a arte da música clássica, e se apaixonou por _rock and roll_, decidindo em fim ser um rockstar ao lado de seu amigo de infância, Emmett.

Ela parou o seu carro, logo atrás do Aston Martin de Edward e pegando sua bolsa, deixou o seu carro seguindo para a casa. Bella fora já abrindo a porta, sabendo que seus sogros não estavam ali, e que seu marido, provavelmente estaria em algum lugar onde ele não ouviria a campainha.

Ao entrar no saguão de entrada, Bella encontrou uma única rosa vermelha e um pequeno bilhete sobre um aparador com fotos da família – Carlisle e Esme em seu casamento, Edward em sua formatura da pré-escola, Edward e Isabella no dia do seu casamento e Henry com nove meses -, em seu bilhete guitarrista pedia para que a esposa fosse até o seu quarto de quando ele morava com seus pais, que Esme fez questão de mantê-lo da mesma maneira.

O quarto de adolescente do marido era tão bem decorado como o restante da casa, mas a paixão dele pelo _rock and roll_ desde aquela época já estava embutida em seu quarto, que era coberto de pôsteres de bandas, algumas guitarras expostas e até mesmo sua primeira bateria. Mas fora outra coisa que chamara a atenção de Isabella quando ela entrou no quarto. Sobre a cama com colcha listrada em branco, tons de cinza e preto um vestido tomara que caia em couro preto acompanhado por uma bota de couro preto que iria provavelmente até os joelhos, um par de meias 7/8 estilo arrastão e uma calcinha no mínimo peculiar.

Bella teve que gargalhar com a ousadia de Edward escolher uma roupa tão _sexy_ para que ela vestisse – conforme um novo bilhete sobre o vestido dizia. Ela não fazia ideia o que o marido estava aprontando, ela até pensou em desafiá-lo e não vestir a roupa que ele havia escolhido para ela, mas por fim, Bella decidiu fazer a sua vontade apenas para descobrir o que Edward estava planejando.

Não foi uma surpresa que tudo coube nela como uma luva, mas Isabella não faria todos os gostos do marido, e por isso de último plano decidiu não vestir a tal calcinha peculiar, indo sem nada por baixo do vestido justo de couro negro a procura de Edward.

Mais uma vez ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um novo bilhete na porta do quarto, instruindo que ela fosse até a cozinha da casa. Sorrindo animada para sabe-se lá que surpresa ele estava aprontando a morena. Na cozinha Isabella encontrou uma taça de champanhe, uma nova rosa vermelha e mais um bilhete, onde dizia para que ela saboreasse a bebida e depois a encontrasse na área da piscina.

Na área externa atoches para festas na praia ou no jardim foram distribuídos, dando uma aura erótica e romântica ao mesmo tempo ao local. A versão acústica da canção _Sexy Lady_, que Edward havia composto para Bella no começo do relacionamento deles, preenchia todo o ambiente. O perfume de comida tailandesa inesperadamente açoitou os sentidos olfativos da produtora, e suas papilas gustativas começaram a salivar para experimentar a comida.

Aumentando a velocidade dos seus passos, Bella viu que a treliça de Esme estava coberta com diversos tecidos – imitando uma tenda de algum sultão das arábias, o brilho perolado de velas era refletido pelos tecidos brancos de várias texturas, e a sombra de Edward era claramente visível.

A produtora musical ainda não conseguia adivinhar do porque o marido estava lhe fazendo uma surpresa dessas, ela não conseguia ver o motivo para isso. Não era nenhuma data especial, pelo menos assim ela acreditava.

- Por que tudo isso? – perguntou Bella ao entrar na tenda improvisada afastando algum dos tecidos, surpreendendo-se com a decoração tailandesa que consistia em lanternas coloridas, velas e tecidos de cores vibrantes.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados. – respondeu Edward com um sorriso estendendo para a esposa um ramalhete de rosas.

- Oh meu Deus! – surpreendeu-se a produtora levando suas mãos a boca. – Edward, desculpa meu amor, esqueci completamente do Dia dos Namorados. – começou a desculpar-se caminhando em direção ao marido.

- Você está muito ocupada, trabalhando mais que dobrado para que tudo saia perfeito, era natural que você esquecesse um dia como hoje. – disse suavemente amparando o rosto da Bella entre as suas mãos.

- Mas não comprei nada para você, e você... você me fez essa surpresa! – exclamou atordoada e envergonhada por não ter feito nada para o marido em comemoração ao dia.

Edward em contrapartida sorriu torto diante do embaraço da esposa.

- O seu maior presente para mim é estar aqui Bella, linda como só você pode ser, e sendo a minha esposa, minha mulher, minha amante, minha inspiração, meu tudo. – falou com a voz grossa de emoção e desejo, para em seguida capturar os lábios dela aos seus.

Era para ser um beijo suave, meigo, inocente, entretanto, nunca essas 3 palavras poderiam fazer parte de um beijo que o casal compartilhava, pois sempre eles eram cheios de desejo, luxúria, paixão, urgência.

Eles estavam ávidos de saudades um do outro, por mais que passavam mais tempo juntos do que normalmente fariam se estivessem seguindo suas rotinas profissionais; todavia, eles nunca estavam sozinhos como era antes, onde poderiam se deixar levar pelo desejo, pela luxúria, pela volúpia em qualquer hora e lugar, agora eles tinham Henry em sua vida, mas mesmo assim o desejo de um para o outro continuava na mesmíssima intensidade que fora desde a primeira vez em que se uniram carnalmente.

E hoje, uma data que apesar de comercial celebrava-se o amor, os dois não deixariam de viver toda a sua paixão, todo o seu amor na mesma intensidade, no mesmo fervor que sempre faziam, talvez, eles colocariam até mesmo um pouco mais de intensidade, desejo em seu ato, pois seus corpos, seus corações, suas almas estavam impacientes para ter o corpo quente e tatuado do outro contra a sua pele.

A camisa preta que Edward estava vestindo foi arrancada, fazendo com que os botões voassem longe por Isabella, que estava desesperada para que seus dedos tocassem os músculos não tão definidos do peitoral e abdômen tatuados do marido; e quando as pontas suaves de seus dedos tocaram a pele pálida e quente uma onda de calor e o tão costumeiro choque passaram como um relâmpago por todo o corpo dos dois.

As mãos grandes de Edward deslizaram pelo vestido justo de couro que Bella usava, e como um perito de roupa feminina o músico rapidamente encontrou o zíper e com agilidade o desfez, empurrando o couro para longe do corpo curvilíneo, tatuado e feminino dela; contudo quando o vestido já se encontrava nos calcanhares dela, o guitarrista percebeu que a produtora não usava a calcinha que ele havia escolhido.

- Bella. – gemeu ao ver que ela não estava usando nada. Ela rapidamente se afastou dele, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior e o encarando com um olhar que era a personificação do desejo e luxúria.

- Você gosta? – ronronou no ouvido do marido, aproveitando para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha por fim.

Edward gemeu, correndo suas mãos pelo corpo de Isabella parando-as sobre o seu bumbum suave e arredondado, onde ele apertou com desejo em seguida levantando ela para seu colo. Ela deu um gritinho de surpresa, que o músico ignorou deitando os dois sobre o futton branco coberto por almofadas vermelhas e fúcsia onde sem restrições, sem pressa e cheios de paixão e amor, se entregaram um ao outro com todo o fervor, toda a necessidade que tinham.

O jantar tailandês que ele havia preparado foi esquecido. A música que havia se encerrado não tornou a iniciar, ecoando um silêncio apaziguante por toda a área em que o jovem casal se amava; os sons de suas vozes sussurradas, de seus gemidos de prazer, dos urros de luxúria era o que preenchia o ar, que fazia a perfeita trilha sonora. Aquele que só eles conseguiam reproduzir com perfeição.

Quando seus corpos estavam desgastados do prazer inigualável que partilharam, Edward e Bella saborearam o jantar, não se importando que a comida já estava fria. Tendo conhecimento de que não poderiam postergar por mais tempo a calmaria em que estavam o casal retornou ao quarto de adolescente do vocalista da _Midnight Sun_ onde colocaram suas roupas anteriores – as que os protegeriam do frio ameno que fazia na cidade e decidindo ir em apenas um carro de volta para sua casa em Encino, Edward conduziu o seu Aston Martin pelas rodovias rumo ao seu lar, onde o seu lindo filho os esperavam.

Eles chegaram em sua casa alguns minutos antes das duas da manhã, e apesar de poucas luzes estarem acesas, uma em especial os chamou a atenção, que era do quarto de Henry. Sentindo-se um pouco culpado por ter afastado Bella por horas de casa Edward enlaçou seus dedos aos dela e andando a passos rápidos seguiram para o quarto do filho, que estava sentado no tapete brincando com seus bonecos, aos olhos atentos de Jéssica, a babá.

Percebendo que o filho estava bem com a ausência dos dois, eles se abraçaram na soleira da porta e ficaram observando brincando com seus brinquedos, todavia, o garotinho deve ter sentido a presença dos pais, pois depois de poucos minutos virou o seu pequeno corpo para os dois.

- Mama! Papa! – falou Henry surpreendendo Edward e Bella por chama-los por seus títulos. Edward rapidamente soltou os dedos de Isabella e andou a passos rápidos em direção ao filho o pegando em seu colo, enquanto Bella chorava emocionada com as novas palavras de seu herdeiro.

- O que você disse, amiguinho?! – perguntou Edward ao garoto ainda atordoado para conseguir assimilar alguma coisa.

- Papa! – exclamou outra vez batendo suas mãozinhas no rosto com barba por fazer de Edward, que sorriu completamente bobo com o falar do filho.

"Mama!" – tornou a exclamar Henry esticando sua mãozinha e chamando Bella para se aproximar de onde ele e o pai estavam.

Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas de emoção que rolavam copiosamente por seu rosto. Ao se aproximar de onde os dois homens de sua vida estavam, rapidamente Henry se jogou para os braços dela, dizendo 'mama' seguidas vezes.

- Ele os tem chamado desde a hora que você saiu Bella, mas engraçado que ele só queria dizer seus nomes, não a presença de vocês, faz sentido? – disse Jéssica interrompendo o momento familiar dos três.

- Por que você não nos ligou, Jess? – perguntou Bella suavemente, ainda atordoada com as palavras que Henry continuava a repetir, juntamente com 'rock' algumas vezes.

A babá deu de ombros.

- Edward disse que estava preparando uma surpresa para você, tentar desestressar, preferi deixa-los um tempo a sós. – explicou com um sorriso de desculpas.

- Obrigado por isso Jéssica. – murmurou Edward. – Pode ir descansar, nós colocamos esse rapazinho para dormir. – explicou, fazendo cosquinhas na barriga minúscula do filho que gargalhou gritando 'papa' mais uma vez.

O casal se juntou ao filho no tapete onde Henry continuou falando 'mama' e 'papa' conforme brincavam com seus bonecos. Apesar de estarem cansados por suas atividades em Newport Beach, Edward e Bella não aparentavam este cansaço enquanto brincavam com seu filho, que pouco a pouco passou a ficar cansado e manhoso engatinhou até a sua mãe, pedindo da sua maneira para que ela o embalasse no sono, que veio com facilidade.

Colocando o seu bebê no berço, o casal retornou para o seu quarto onde juntos partilharam um banho relaxante e sensual de banheira. Deitaram-se nus em sua cama onde ficaram abraçados encarando o rosto um do outro e por vezes compartilhando beijos suaves e urgentes.

- Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu a morena mais uma vez ao marido.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntou ele com um sorriso torto. – Eu que tenho que agradecê-la por me dar tudo o que eu sempre quis, mas nunca soube que quis. – explicou com um sorriso torto a apertando mais em seus braços.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou Bella depositando pequenos beijos no maxilar de Edward.

- Eu também te amo. – replicou Edward levantando o rosto de Bella para o seu para beijá-la sofregamente.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, meu amor. – murmurou Bella, subindo em cima de Edward que rapidamente entendeu o que ela queria dele e tão natural como deveria ser o casal de amou mais uma vez sem restrições, sem limitações, e com uma paixão única.

O seu amor.

.

_**N/A:** Hey meus amores!_

_Eu disse que voltava com essa família linda, tudo bem que Dia dos Namorados nos EUA foi na terça, mas é que infelizmente eu não consegui terminar (sabe como é, vida de adulta é uma merda, mas é necessária, infelizmente); mas como sempre digo "antes tarde do que nunca". _

_Acredito que ficou bem soft outra vez, e faz uma harmonia concisa com a o/s de Natal, mas eu dependo de vocês para saber com 100% de certeza se eu fiz jus aquela fic que foi um sucesso inesperado para mim. _

_Oh sim, obrigada a todos que lerem e comentaram **MERRY ROCK 'n' ROLL CHRISTMAS** eu fiz para vocês e saber que vocês adoraram me deixou animada, tanto que aqui está o resultado! KKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Quero pedir desculpas a qualquer erro gramatical, concordância, escrita, qualquer coisa. Como terminei só hoje, não tive como pedir para ninguém betar, então imploro para que vocês ignorem possíveis erros, ok?!_

_Obrigada a todos mais uma vez por ler, espero sinceramente que eu tenha agradado a todos. Espero encontrar a todos em breve com mais uma aventura dessa família fofa e tão sedutora, e claro... esse bebê que consegue despertar meu lado materno me gritando para que eu seja mãe logo, não que eu serei em menos de 5 anos, mas tive que compartilhar com vocês isso! _

_Então é isso, vamos deixar meio combinado de nos encontrar na Páscoa, ok?! Não vou dar 100% de certeza, mas tentarei avidamente, ok?!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

**APROVEITANDO O CLIMA DE 'O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR' DA HISTÓRIA,  
>NÃO DEIXE DE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW DIZENDO O QUE ACHOU.<br>SÃO DE SUMA IMPORTÂNCIA AS OPINIÕES! ;D**


End file.
